1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a cover body of the display device and a manufacturing method of the display device, and more particularly to a display device which mounts a touch panel on a display panel thereof, a cover body which holds the touch panel of the display device, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a touch-panel-type display device which includes a touch panel besides a display panel has been popularly known, and has been adopted by various equipment such as an ATM (Automatic Tellers Machine), a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a portable gaming machine, a personal computer, a control panel of electric equipment and the like (see JP-A-11-98853), for example).
This type of display device also has a function of an inputting device in addition to a display function and hence, the convenience of a user can be enhanced. Further, the display device has other advantages including an advantage that desired inputting button switches can be easily displayed using control software.
With respect to the constitution of the touch-panel-type display device, there has been disclosed and proposed electronic equipment which includes, in general, a cover body having an opening for display, a transparent touch panel which is arranged corresponding to the opening of the cover body, and a display panel which is arranged on a back surface of the touch panel (JP-A-2005-209868, for example).